Superhuman
by goddsquad
Summary: "See, that's exactly why they call me 'The Record Breaker', because I break records! I break boundaries! And tonight, I'm gonna break you!" Tag team twins, Gina and Adrian create history with everything they do down in NXT, but now as they're drafted onto Monday Night RAW during the 2016 draft, the main roster's in for a whole new experience. (semi-slowburn) (OC/Finn) (OC/Alexa)


**_Hello sirs and ladies who had the misfortune of opening this story because they possibly had interest in it. This is definitely just a big experiment for now. I'm just kinda testing the waters._**

 ** _Basically this story is about my OCs the Ricelli Twins, 25 year old NXT superstars who are drafted onto the main roster during the 2016 draft after about 3 years in development. They're fraternal twins Alonzo and Gemma Ricelli, the first ever co-ed tag team on NXT and maybe WWE ? (i'mnotrllysurerightnowkindastilldoingresearch) and basically just their life on and off the screen._**

 ** _This story will provide present and past intel, so it'll switch between present and the past to explain several things. The story begins from more recent events, because I don't really trust myself with writing something beginning 2 to 3 years prior? If that makes any sense? Basically I'm just scared that I'll end up abandoning the story. There will be flashbacks though, to provide more depth and detail rather then me writing a detailed story which courses through over 2-3 years up till recently. The flashbacks will also show how the twins broke boundaries and records as they debuted on NXT and now onto the main roster._**

 ** _If you do not agree with: original characters in relationships with WWE superstars, possibly mature content (still not sure),_** ** _explicit language, violence, and anything that may come with WWE and its drama, please just don't read this instead of shitting on it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: i wish i owned something as huge as wwe like damn, nothing is mine other then my original characters and the plotline of the story_**

* * *

 **July 19, 2016 - Smackdown Live Superstar Draft**

Mick Foley cleared his throat as he attempted to get the crowd's attention. He waited as the voices of over a thousand people hushed low enough in order for him to speak clearly, the cheers dying down from the previous draft pick of American Alpha whom were going to Smackdown Live. "Ladies and gentlemen this next pick is evidently going to be one of the most unique and extraordinary picks we have on either Smackdown Live and Monday Night Raw. Also from the NXT roster," Mick paused as light cheers erupted throughout the crowd. "They are practically, _superhuman! The Ricelli Twins, Gemma and Alozo Ricelli!"_

The twins' mouths seemed to drop simultaneously, the men and women around them giving loud laughs at the impeccably perfect timing. Gemma's eyebrows had shot up and she had gasped audibly the second Mick Foley said ' _superhuman_ ', but was drowned out by the cheers of her fellow NXT superstars, considering the entire building already knew who was then picked to move to Raw.

To say the twins were shocked was an understatement. Similar to how the Performance Center burst into cheers and applause, they could see and _hear_ that even the DCU Center in Washington erupted in nearly deafening cheers of their own at the newly made draft pick. Of the seven NXT draft picks that were meant to be chosen, so far two of them were Finn Balor and American Alpha. And now the third draft pick were the Ricelli Twins, the first ever co-ed team on NXT with a female superstar wrestling male superstars, and a history making pair.

Gemma had put a hand to her mouth as the shock continued to pass, her brother giving short chuckles full of disbelief as the two were guided to stand, the men and women of NXT congratulating the two for their big move onto the main roster. Alonzo couldn't even believe it as he thanked and hugged the people around him, his sister being brought straight to tears as he gave her a long and well needed embrace. Gemma practically couldn't speak as tears of immense joy began to flow down her cheeks as she returned her brother's tight embrace, the two of them rocking back and forth on their feet as the NXT roster "awe'd" at their given reaction.

The twins looked back up at the large screen which was set up in order to watch thee draft pick, as loud chants of "You deserve it!" echoed through DCU Center all the way in Washington, Gemma sniffling before giving a teary laugh.

"You do deserve it, love,"

Gemma laughed once more as she turned to face her best and favorite Irish friend Finn Balor, her brother turning back to thank others from the roster once more. Gemma sniffled as she nodded and gave the older man a hug, Finn rubbing her back soothingly, and giving her hair a light kiss as he whispered light words of praise to her, Gemma nodding silently against his neck. The second the two had met nearly three years ago they instantly clicked, and as time passed the two continued to grow closer and create a strong a long standing friendship. Gemma always admired Finn's talent and passion for wrestling and knowing she would be moving to the main roster at the same time as the man? She was absolutely ecstatic.

"Thank you," she stated simply before the two of them separated as she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She thanked the people around her as well as they continued to give their congratulations and applause. Then from practically out of nowhere, Bayley and Carmella had come over to surround her and Finn into a group hug, the group of friends laughing as more and more people seemed to join in.

"Ok you guys, I'm kinda gonna need you to not suffocate my partner or the purpose of a tag team would be completely useless!" she heard her brother call out, earning rounds of laughter as the group hug began to disperse. She looked up to see that the few people had not joined in the group hug were stationed around or near her brother, watching the entire ordeal. Gemma gave a laugh seeing that her brother had his arm wrapped around the short blonde superstar, who at 5'0 looked practically tiny compared to his 6'1", Alexa Bliss. She then turned her head looked past the crowd to see one of the NXT interviewers, who had spoken to Finn and American Alpha after they were chosen, trying to wave her over, the woman holding up two Raw shirts meant for her and her brother. Gemma nodded and gave Finn another hug before calling her brother and waving him over.

The small crowd of people parted for the two and began to take their seats once more as they prepared themselves for the next draft pick. The twins kindly took the shirts from the woman and put them on, Alonzo taking off his NXT shirt and replacing it with the Raw shirt, while Gemma removed her jacket and placed the Raw shirt over the tank top she was wearing underneath.

The woman waited a breath of a second before speaking, "So Alonzo, Gemma, you two have now been drafted onto Monday Night Raw, congratulations! How are you two feeling right now?"

Alonzo chuckled before giving her a smile which always seemed to strike women in the heart and cause them to swoon. He adjusted the glasses on his face before he spoke, "Thank you, and well, honestly? Right now I'm basically still kinda processing everything that just happened, like...I just can't even believe it still," he spoke as he gave a breath of disbelief, the woman in front of him holding the microphone steadily as she nodded along to his words, "I don't know, it's just absolutely crazy, I mean, everything we've done and worked for in our career," he motioned to himself and Gemma,"it's finally paying off!"

The interviewer directed the microphone toward the female twin as the twin nodded in agreement to her brother's words.

"Yeah, my heart is literally beating so fast right now, I still can't believe this. Considering everything we've gone through, everything we've fought for, every boundary and records we've broken, every history making moment, it's just...it's just extremely euphoric right now. Like my brother said, it's finally paying off, and...and," Gemma took a deep breath and gave a teary laugh once more, her brother patting her shoulder as she took a moment to regain her posture, "Ah sorry, haha!" she said as she fanned herself, her face flushed from the previous tears she shed.

The interviewer shook her head with a smile as though to say that it was fine. Gemma took another second to compose herself before speaking.

"And...there's just such incredible talent down here in NXT, and as much I'm just so grateful that _we_ of all people were recognized, and chosen to be on the main roster, on the main screen, I still can't believe it, and I'm just absolutely ecstatic right now. But in all honestly, I just want everyone to know that RAW better be ready for these two super humans to create a whole new experience for the main roster and for the tag team division. They've literally never seen or encountered anything like us before," Gemma finished herself off with a nod, giving the interviewer a wide grin which was returned by the short brunette. She turned to look at her brother expectantly, to see if he had anything else he needed to say, then with that the microphone was directed towards him again.

Alonzo licked his lips, "We can't wait to finally show what we're made of to those main roster guys. And on the main roster, on that main screen, on Monday Night RAW ladies and gentlemen, we'll be breaking _more_ boundaries and _more_ records, and we're gonna _create even more_ history. Thank you, and uh, good luck to everyone else during this draft," similar to his sister, he finished himself with a nod, the twins thanking the shorter woman once more before moving back over to take their seats and continue to watch the rest of the superstar draft picks.

The woman watched them for a moment before turning to the camera, "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the Ricelli Twins of NXT."

* * *

 ** _And that's the prologue, just a little intro leading into the story. I'm kinda just gonna go with the flow with this and try my best._**

 ** _Also little side note, I was way too lazy to find out the interviewer's name, like I'm so sorry interviewer hick who was really short._**

 ** _Anyways please make sure to R &R and I'll see if I can set up a day for when I update. Though it might be unlikely cause I'm lazy and a mess, but oh well. _**

**_\- Cas_**


End file.
